Transformers Remix: 09
by Cursed Shadowblade of Doom
Summary: The Decepticons are scouring the world for something, but what? The girls thought life would be returning to normal, but when Optimus asks them for help, their world will be turned upside-down once again.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers © Hasbro. The movie belongs to Michael Bay. The girls, on the other hand, belong to us.

And the second rewrite is here! Sit back and enjoy!

**ch 1**

Deigo Garcia was hardly a place for kids, and yet there were three young women running around like they owned the place. Lennox supposed they probably did. After all, they were more of a help than a hindrance and Optimus would hear nothing of making them leave. Most of the soldiers looked forward to seeing them at the base – especially after a battle-gone-to-hell like they had just had. They made the base just a bit more cheerful.

Even if they were bickering with the Twins.

"I could have done it." Sunstreaker, the bright yellow Corvette Stingray, muttered, crossing his arms over his chassis. His twin, a flame red Stingray, merely laughed at him. Jazz and Bumblebee – as well as another newcomer, a Dodge Charger police cruiser named Prowl – were sitting near him, out of the immediate view of the rest of the base.

"And scratched your paintjob." Sideswipe teased.

Jess grinned and went to examine Sunstreaker's paintjob. "Is that a scratch?" she asked, pointing up at his back.

Heather, who was standing just behind Jess, laughed. "Yeah – a nice long one, too. Looks like it goes straight up."

"What?" Sunstreaker twisted around, trying to see his back. "Where is it?"

By this time, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Raven were all dying laughing at Sunstreaker. Prowl and Jazz exchanged amused looks. "Sunny, ya ain' gonna see it." Jazz teased, getting in on the fun. "It's in the middle of yer back. Ya ain' that flexible!"

Sideswipe smirked. "That's not what Bluestreak says."

"HEY!"

Jess grinned. "You might want to go get it fixed. It's kinda obvious."

Heather was holding on to Prowl's foot while trying not to fall over. Prowl glanced down at her. "It's not that funny, you know." he said dryly.

"Sure it is!" Heather grinned. "Especially since I haven't had to deal with him for the past couple million years."

"At least you see it from my perspective."

As Prowl and Heather were talking, Sunstreaker had taken off to have Ratchet 'fix' his paintjob. Prowl merely smiled at his retreating, pristine back. "Should someone tell him that was a joke?" he asked.

Jazz leaned against Prowl's shoulder. "Prowler, I love ya to death, but ya jus' don' get the meaning of a prank, do ya?" he teased. Prowl promptly slapped him in the back of the helm. Jazz yelped. "Oi!"

Jess looked up at Jazz. "Should I hide?" she asked.

"Not yet."

"_Slaggers!"_

"Now ya should hide."

Jess looked back toward where the yell had originated. "Was that Sunny, or Ratchet?"

Raven laughed. "Knowing them, both of them."

"Slag. I'm dead, aren't I?" Jess glanced around, then waved at them. "Bye!"

Lennox was almost knocked on his butt by the flying bullet. The person standing next to him actually staggered back a few paces. "What was – "

"Don't ask." Lennox said. He grunted as Jess attached herself to his back. "What are you – "

"Hide me!" Jess squealed.

Lennox rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "Do you never learn? You never mess with Sunny's paintjob." he teased. "Either way, I need to report. Go hide with Ironhide." He detached Jess's arms from his waist, only to have her grab the back of his pants. With a sigh, he merely kept walking. Raven was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder, watching the entire thing with no small amount of amusement. Heather merely studied the newcomer from their hideout.

"Who the slag is that?" she asked.

"Dunno." Raven said quietly. "Will doesn't look pleased, does he?"

"Secure link to JCS is up, sir!"

With a sigh, Jess detached herself from Lennox and rejoined the rest of them. "Pity. I was enjoying myself." she muttered.

Jazz poked her in the side. "Should I be jealous?" he teased.

"Nah. I'm yours alone, Jazz." Jess laughed.

Prowl smiled. "I think I'm going to be jealous." he teased lightly.

Jazz laughed outright. "Yeah. This comin' from the mech who's got his own human girlfriend. Uh-huh – ya got no room ta talk."

Raven threw something at Heather. "They're talking about you."

Before Heather could retort, the angry voices coming from the terminal drew their attention.

"Excuse me! Coming through, excuse me!" The balding man forced his way to Lennox and stood beside him. The girls exchanged looks.

Lennox turned to the screen to speak with Chairman Morshower. "Director Galloway – the President just appointed him liaison."

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." came the dry response.

Heather snickered. "Have I ever mentioned I like the Chairman?"

"Yes. But you can say it again." Prowl said with no small amount of amusement.

"Oh good. I like the Chairman!"

Lennox's angry voice drew their attention yet again. "With all due respect, we've been fighting in the field side by side for two years with these guys!" he protested.

"Yeah – we've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together!" Epps shouted from his position standing at Optimus's feet.

Galloway glared down at him. "Soldier! You're paid to shoot – not talk."

"Don't tempt me." Epps growled.

Optimus glanced at him. "Easy."

Jazz glanced at Prowl. "The new guy is complainin' cuz Prime won' give him th' schematics fer our weapons." he suggested.

Prowl nodded sharply. "Sounds right."

Heather sighed. "Fragtards – the lot of them."

"I think you've been hanging around the Twins for too long." Prowl commented.

"Nope – that was Ironhide's doing." Heather said cheerfully.

Once again, Galloway distracted them. "Open invitation – come to Earth! Vetted by no one at the White House!" He seemed to be on a roll now.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway – it was vetted right here." Chairman growled. "It has been my experience that the judgment of Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Be that as it may, Chairman, it is the President's opinion that when national security is at stake – no one is above reproach." Galloway said darkly. "Now, what do we – what are _they_ doing here?"

Lennox glanced over, following Galloway's glare. "Oh, those are the girls." he said dismissively. "Now, you were saying?"

The Chairman interrupted him. "Have the Autobots worked out anything regarding the girls yet?" he asked.

Lennox nodded. "Jazz and Bumblebee will be staying with them until they move into the college. Wheeljack created something that will let the girls contact Deigo Garcia if something goes wrong – and I have it on good word that it won't blow up."

The Chairman laughed. "Good. I like the girls. We need to keep them around."

Optimus smiled even though the Chairman Morshower couldn't see it. "We will do everything in our power to keep the girls safe." he said. "They proved themselves valuable allies at Mission City."

Galloway looked like a fish out of water. Raven shook her head.

"I already don't like him." she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**ch 2**

"Mom – it's not that big a deal." Jess said, sounding almost desperate. "Honestly, I mean, it's just college, and you'll be in Paris for the next three months – _Rae! Stop laughing and help me!"_ She turned her glare to Raven, who simply continued to laugh at her from the kitchen. Judy was still sitting on the couch in the living room, holding one of the girls' shoes, and crying her eyes out. Jess sighed. "Mom, would it make you feel better if I threw something at Rae?"

"OI!" Raven shouted.

Jazz and Bee were laughing. Jess was sure of it. She picked up one of the shoes from her mother's grip, took careful aim, then threw it at Raven. There was a resounding _thwack!_ as it hit Raven upside the head. "Score!"

"You are _dead!"_

Jess took off for the door, the box in her hands forgotten as she shot past Bee and Jazz. "Put on my tombstone that I regret nothing!"

Jazz burst out laughing. Bee hesitated for a moment before chosing to switch on his radio.

_Scars heal! Glory fades – _

"Dang straight!" Jess yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

_- and all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah!_

Heather came walking down the stairs, backpack thrown over one shoulder and suitcase held tight in her hands. Judy followed her outside, Raven not too far behind. "Um, Jazz? Do you have any idea how weird it no longer is to see a car shaking on its shocks with laughter?" Heather asked with a grin.

"I can' help it." Jazz choked out. "It's too funny!"

"I'm still getting used to talking cars." Ron commented, walking out of the carport. "You girls may be used to it, but I'm not."

Jess rolled her eyes. "I'm going back upstairs." she said. "I still have a few shirts up there."

"Grab my jeans!" Heather called after her.

Raven scowled. "If I see those jeans again, I'm going to burn them!" she growled. "Seriously, they were falling apart before Mission City, now they're mostly scraps. Why do you still have them?"

Heather grinned. "Free AC."

"How are you my twin?"

"Genetics." Heather ducked as Raven swung. The two started wrestling on the front lawn, ignoring Ron's yells to get off the grass, Judy's crying about missing their fights, and Jazz and Bee egging them on.

Jess headed upstairs, intent on grabbing a few more shirts and the other assorted items she'd been sent to grab. She snagged the last few shirts she owned, then moved on to Heather's room to get the jeans Heather had all but demanded.

She passed Raven's room and paused, looking inside. "Huh." She walked inside and grabbed a longsleeved shirt that had been half-stuffed under her bed. It was a bit stained and torn in a few places, but otherwise undamaged. With a shrug, she stuffed it in the bag with the rest of the clothes.

_Click._

Jess glanced down. Automatically, she bent down to grab the small metal shard that had fallen out of the shirt – and froze. Something warm tingled through her arm.

Downstairs in the yard, Raven and Heather immediately halted their fight. Something felt – off. Heather stood and brushed herself off. "Jess?" she called.

Jess shook her head, and went to the window. "Coming." she paused and looked down at the shard. "Tell Jazz I need to see him."

Without saying a word, Jazz relocated to the shed and waited. At least there they could talk in private.

Heather nodded to herself. "Grab my jeans!"

"I did, you retard!" Jess shouted back. "Here – catch!" She threw the bag out the window. There was just enough time for her to hear Heather shout _"Shi – "_ before the bag caught her in the face and sent her tumbling across the yard. Raven burst out laughing.

"Nice aim, sis."

"Sorry!" Jess called as she headed for the hallway. She could faintly hear Heather's responding yell at her.

"YOU SUCK!"

Jess simply laughed as she walked out the backdoor to get to the shed. She wasn't surprised to see Jazz sitting cross-legged in the shed, his expression one of mild curiosity. "Hey."

"What's goin' on? Ya feel off." Jazz asked, leaning down to examine her.

Jess held up the shard. "Recognize this?" she asked quietly.

Jazz's intakes about stopped working. "The AllSpark." he breathed, gently taking the shard from her. Jess sighed.

"That's what I thought, too."

"Ya okay?" Jazz asked, studying her closely. "I know 'm repeatin' myself, but ya don' feel right."

Jess hesitated. "I don't know. When I picked it up – I felt warm."

Jazz's visor flashed. "Warm?"

"Yeah. Warm." She hesitated again. "I think Heather and Rae felt something too. They stopped fighting the exact moment I touched the thing."

Jazz considered that for a moment. "I dunno what ta tell ya, sweetheart." he said finally. "I'll get this ta Prime, though. He'll wanna know about this."

Jess nodded. "Thanks. I imagine we have a big enough target on our backs as it is without keeping _that_." she commented. Jazz laughed.

"That ya do."

/-/

Bee's song clip is Chicks Dig It © Chris Cagle. And so it has begun! Expect some variation from the original movie. Some parts were just too retarded to actually keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**ch 3**

Heather whistled. "Holy crap. I thought the Hoover Dam was big." she murmured. Raven simply smiled at her. Heather cast her a glare. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" Raven protested.

"You're my twin, retard. You don't _have_ to say anything. I just _know._"

"Sunny, Sides – go away and give me back my sisters." Jess teased. She ducked as Heather and Raven both swiped at her head. "Hey! That is abuse, you know!"

Behind them, Judy and Ron talked as if the girls weren't even arguing. "Ron, look at this place!" Judy spread her arms out like she could embrace it. "Do you smell it?"

Ron snorted. "Yeah. Smells like 40 grand a year – three times." he muttered. Judy smacked his arm.

"Oh hey, cheapo!"

Ron ignored her and turned to the girls. "You girls go ahead and find your rooms. We'll bring your bags up." Judy nodded happily and motioned them away. The girls exchanged looks before shrugging and walking away, letting the adults fall behind.

Raven looked back and sighed. "Something tells me we're going to regret letting Mom and Dad loose on campus."

Jess and Heather exchanged looks before looking at Raven. Jess grinned. "Being pessimistic isn't going to help."

"I'm not being pessimistic. I'm being realistic. There is a difference."

Heather smirked. "How did you make friends with someone like Bumblebee again?" she teased. Rae flicked her off. Heather laughed. "No thank you. I'll get a boyfriend for that."

"Shut. Up."

Heather laughed as she danced out of Raven's reach. "Hey, here's our dorm roo – " she stopped as she entered the room. "What the pit?"

Raven rose an eyebrow. "Someone needs to improve their taste in posters." she muttered.

Heather grimaced. "Yeah – what person in their right mind combines a Bad Boys poster with the rest of this crap?"

"Definitely – it's an insult to Will Smith." Jess added.

"OI! Are you dissin' my posters?"

The girls turned to look. A young Latino man stood across the room. He glared at the girls. "You'd better not be." he muttered. "I like my posters. They're manly."

Jess choked on her laughter. Raven simply smirked. "And what are we overcompensating for?" she said lightly. Heather burst out laughing as the boy sputtered out a response. Raven went to the bunk bed on the other side of the room and set her stuff down. Heather and Jess automatically walked to opposite ends of the room, Heather claiming the bunk above Raven's while Jess took the one above the boy. Jess gave him a look.

"Who are you?"

"Leo Ponce-de-Leon Spitz." he said proudly. "And you three would be?"

"Jessica Witwicky." Jess said. "And if you call me Jessica, I will end you – it's Jess. Those two are Heather and Raven – the mistresses of destruction and darkness, respectively."

Leo pouted. "I was supposed to have Sharsky and Faster as my roommates."

"Who?" Raven muttered.

"My coworkers for my website enterprise." Leo said. "I'm sure you've heard of us – ?"

Heather merely smiled. "Creative."

"We thought so." Leo struck a pose. "See, I'm going to be a baby billionaire. Gotta have dreams, sistas, you get what I'm saying?" He grinned at them and motioned for them to follow. "Wanna see the site? We got new vids up of Shanghai."

That got the girls' attentions. "Shanghai?" Heather asked carefully. "What kind of website is it?"

"Conspiracy theories." Leo announced. "Aliens are among us, sistas, and – "

Raven cut in. "And if you keep calling us sistas, I'm going to throw you out the window and watch as your brains go all over the pavement."

Jess grinned. "Festive, Rae." she laughed. "You've been hanging around Sunny far too long." Heather smacked her upside the head. Jess glared at her, but shut up. Leo simply stared at them.

"How did I get stuck with three weirdoes as roommates?" he muttered.

Unfortunately for him, Heather heard. "So says the boy who spends his time chasing little green men from Mars." she muttered. Louder, she added, "Okay, look – we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, so let's try again. I apologize if we come off as snarky. That's just us, we don't mean anything by it. We're not in the best of moods right now, because we left behind some good friends of ours to come here. So what's your story?"

Jess and Raven exchanged amused looks before fixing Heather with a 'where did that slag come from?' look. Heather blithely ignored them.

Leo blinked. "Has anyone ever told you you talk way too fast?" he asked. Heather merely smirked at him. Leo sighed. "Fine. If you must know, I came here so I could figure out how to _become_ a baby billionaire. That and my dad kicked me out – either get a job or go to college. Harsh, right?"

Jess sneered at him. "You call that harsh?"

"You wanna see my site or not?" Leo asked, completely ignoring the jibe. "I mean, I got this amazing vid that'll blow your socks off." He smiled hopefully at them.

Raven sighed. "Sure. If it'll shut you up."

"For a minute." Heather quipped.

They followed Leo into a small storage space that had been overrun by computers. Leo quickly brought up a website and clicked on the vid feed. "See this? Half of Shanghai gets wrecked and China says gas leak – don't believe the hype." He cut himself off just short of saying 'sistas'. Heather glanced back at Jess and Raven, who were both fixated on the screen.

Jess leaned forward and whispered to her sisters. "Was that _Sides_ that just cut a car in half?" she hissed.

Heather smirked, but didn't say anything. Leo was too close to her. Raven, on the other hand, was free to whisper back. "Duh. They were talking about it."

"Mute it." Jess muttered.

Leo smiled happily as he looked at the girls. "Impressed, my ladies?"

Heather shrugged. "CGI. Anyone can do it if they're good enough." she said bluntly. "Besides, it's not like you can see everything. I can't even tell what's happening."

Leo scowled. "Ah, you guys suck." He sauntered off at the precise moment Judy and Ron found their way to the girls' dorm.

Raven glanced at Heather. "That was the biggest load of crap I've ever heard in my whole life." she commented.

Heather grinned and bowed. "Thank you." she teased. "Now, let's get out there before Leo melts Mom's brain."

Jess snorted. "Actually, knowing Mom, she'd love Leo."

"That's because Mom loves anyone who will pay her even the slightest hint of attention." Raven muttered darkly.

They walked into the other room just in time to hear Judy speak.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing? Have you met my girls? Heather would be just the right age for you!"

Jess and Raven burst out laughing. Heather simply stared at Judy and wondered exactly how much trouble she'd get into if she had Prowl step on Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

**ch 4**

Raven sighed as Ron and Judy finally left. "Sheesh, I thought they'd never leave." she muttered, flopping face-down onto her bed. "Ow."

Jess grinned at her. "Well, how's the bed?"

"Hard. Very, very hard, and very, very lumpy." Raven said, her voice muffled by the mattress. She lifted her head to look up at Heather, who was climbing onto her bunk, and gave her twin an evil grin. "So, where's your new boyfriend?" she asked as Jess burst out laughing.

Heather flicked them both off. "This is what I think of that." she said. Her head tilted as she suddenly considered the question. "As far as I know, Prowl is still on Diego Garcia with Jazz."

Jess choked. "Say what?"

Heather smirked. "You heard me. Jazz already said he doesn't mind sharing."

"I don't think he meant for ya to take him up on it!"

Raven's head lifted as she pinned the door with a malevolent glare. "Leo. Where'd you run off to?"

Leo grinned, completely unfazed by the glare aimed his way. "I just got us invited to one of the biggest frat parties of the semester." he said brightly. "You gotta go!"

Heather looked up from her book and gave him an odd look. "Frat party?" she asked slowly. Leo nodded, grinning like a fool – which he probably was. "As in, lots of sweaty guys strutting stuff they don't have?"

Raven smirked. "Sounds like the high school jock team."

Jess wrinkled her nose. "Ew. I knew there was a reason I didn't like going to parties. That would be it." she gave Leo a grin. "Sorry, I'm going to stay here, and read."

Raven turned her stare onto her sister. "If Heather and I have to go and suffer, so do you." she said, standing and stretching.

"Oi!" Heather protested. "I wanted to stay here and read too!"

Raven continued as if Heather hadn't spoken. "If we're going to go, let's go and get it over with."

Heather glared at Raven. "I hate you."

Leo blocked the door. "You guys at least gotta change into something nice!" he said. "I'm not letting you walk out of here like that." he said, indicating Heather's ripped jeans and Jess's cut up t-shirt.

Jess and Heather both looked down at their clothes. "So, what's wrong with this?" Jess asked. Leo rolled his eyes and turned to Raven.

"You look like you got some sort of fashion sense – help me out here!" he begged.

Raven merely smirked. "They'll change. But you're not getting any say in what they change into." she said smugly.

Leo sighed. "Fine. Be out in ten."

Jess glared at him as he left. "Did he seriously just put a time restraint on us?"

Heather and Raven sighed. "Shut up and get changed." Raven said, shoving Jess and Heather towards the closet.

Jess glared at Raven. "What's with the sudden urge to go to this fragging party anyway? You're more anti-social than Sunny on a good day."

Raven flashed them both a grin. "Bee's coming. And guess who he got to get off Deigo Garcia with him?"

"Jazz and Prowl?" Heather asked eagerly.

"Yep. But you have to come with me to see them." Raven taunted.

"Hateful wench." Jess laughed. "We're in!"

"How do you know he's coming?" Heather asked.

Raven held up her cell phone. "How else?"

"Text messages from aliens." Heather shook her head. "As if our lives could not get any weirder."

Leo stuck his head back into the room as Jess yanked her shirt off. She immediately covered her front and glared at him. "You said _ten minutes! _Not ten seconds!"

Leo's eyes went wide and he immediately retreated, slamming the door behind him. "Sorry!" 

"You will be!" Jess promised under her breath.

Heather walked over and locked the door. "I can't believe we have to room with a fragging guy." she growled. Raven laughed and threw a dress at her.

"Wear that." Raven instructed.

Heather glared at her. "Why?"

"Because I have a bet going with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe that I can get you in a dress. If you put it on willingly, I'll split the money with you." Raven retorted.

"Gambling with the twins. Prowl is gonna kill you." Heather said mildly before shedding her clothes and putting on the dress. "You're lucky you're my twin. I wouldn't do this for just anyone you know."

"I know." Raven said sweetly.

Jess finished tying the strap on her halter top and glanced at the door. "Ready?"

Heather gave her a bright grin. "To see Prowl? Heck yes! Let's go?"

They opened the door and Leo gave them a curious look. "Who's Prowl?"

Heather smiled sweetly at him. It was only slightly demonic. "Prowl is my boyfriend. That's his nickname, though. He's _really good_ at sneaking up on people."

Jess and Raven grinned as they headed down the hall. "Come on, Heather! We have a hot date tonight!"

"Coming!" Heather ran to join Jess and Raven, Leo following after them.

Leo hesitated a moment. Then, shaking his head, he hurried to catch up. "You guys are weird. I just hope you don't throw off my game."

"What game?" Raven growled.

Heather and Jess simply laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**ch 5**

Heather made a face as soon as they walked into the dance hall. "Um, I'm going to go hide now – " She started to back up, but Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "Hey!"

"I know you don't like crowds, but there is no way in hell that I'm letting you leave me here!" Jess hissed. "I'm surrounded!"

Raven wrinkled her nose. "You can practically smell the pheromones on the air."

"You've been hanging out with Ratchet too much." Heather retorted.

"Oh, bite me."

"No. You taste bad."

"Yeah, and you only bit me once. " Raven said with a grin.

Jess rolled her eyes. "How long until Jazz, Prowl and Bee get here?"

Leo materialized behind them. "Your boyfriends, right?" He smirked at them. "Sound like you made people up to me. Guess you don't got the imagination to make up decent sounding names?"

Heather mimed stabbing herself in the chest. "Oh! He got us! We're really so pathetic we have to resort to imaginary boyfriends!" She shot him a dirty look. "At least we don't use conspiracy theories to get laid."

"Burn!" Jess laughed.

Leo glared at Heather. "You're not nice."

"Never claimed to be." Heather said dismissively. "Mom likes to think we're little princesses, but in reality, we're the badass special ops soldiers that everyone admires." Jess almost choked on her laughter. Raven tilted her head to the side, a small smirk on her face as she considered that one. Leo snorted. He opened his mouth to make a scathing remark, but another voice rang out over the crowd.

"OI! WHO BROUGHT THE FRICKIN' YELLOW CAMARO?"

Jess, Heather and Raven exchanged grins. Jess put on her best creepy voice and whispered, "They're here!" into Leo's ear. Leo jumped a foot in the air, swearing profusely. Jess burst out laughing. "That was so worth it."

"I know where you sleep at night." Leo growled, trying to regain his composure.

"And I sleep armed." Jess replied sweetly.

Heather and Raven were already half-way across the dance hall. Jess darted off after them before Leo could come up with a scathing retort. She almost ran into the twins when they came to a sudden halt just outside the door. Not only was Bumblebee parked on the bushes with his alarm blaring (which actually cracked Raven up – the poor frat boys were about to have a stroke) but Jazz was parked just behind Bumblebee and Prowl was on the street. Heather chuckled.

"So dignified."

Jess raced out to Jazz. "Hey!" The window rolled down, revealing Jazz's human hologram. "I didn't think you'd be coming to get me in person."

Jazz's hologram grinned. "Well, Ah couldn' resist taggin' along when Bee said he was comin' ta get ya. An' ya know Prowler wasn' gonna be left behind either."

"You have your 'girlfriend', I have mine." Prowl had managed to get his hologram to exit the car, leaning against the cab. Heather had promptly plastered herself to Prowl's side. Prowl simply smiled at her. "Miss me?"

"If you saw my roommate, you would understand." Heather muttered into his shoulder.

Bee made a clicking sound. Jess waved and looked at Jazz and Bee. "Why don't you get out of their bushes so we don't get killed."

"Good idea, _freshman_." one of the frat boys sneered.

Raven gave him the finger. "Go change your diaper, _senior._" she growled. Bee emitted a static burst of laughter as he and Jazz backed off the grass and onto the street.

Leo materialized beside them. "You guys got rides? You been holdin' out on me!"

Prowl merely smirked at him. "The 'rides' belong to us, not the girls." he said calmly. Leo looked over at Prowl and paled when he saw the police uniform. Heather's grin was nothing short of evil.

"Gotta love men in uniform." she commented.

"Think we're fakin' the boyfriends now?" Jess taunted Leo. Jazz's holoform had exited the car and was leaning against the door, and Bee had activated his holoform. He stayed in the vehicle, however. Raven pouted at him. Bee just grinned.

Prowl sighed. "Unfortunately, this is not a social call." he said. "We're needed."

Heather immediately grew serious. "Something wrong?"

"I'll explain later."

Heather nodded and immediately climbed into the passenger's side of the police cruiser. Jess was already in the Solstice, and Raven was making her way over to Bee's passenger door. Leo blinked. "But – but the party – "

"Can wait." Raven growled. "We got other things to worry about. Later, frat boys!" She waved cheerfully at them. "Better move or I'll have to shove you!"

Jess glanced at Jazz as they drove off. "So what's going on?"

Jazz didn't look at her, and focused instead on the road. "Prime needs ta talk with ya. He says it's important, an' we ain't 'bout ta argue, if ya catch mah drift."

Jess flinched. "To me, personally?"

"Ta all o' ya." Jazz clarified, flashing her a small smile. "Hey, c'mon now – Prime ain' that bad!"

"Yeah, but you're not the one that barely comes up to his ankle." Jess said, glancing sideways at Jazz and grinning. "You only come up to his chest, if that."

"Oi! Ya callin' meh short, tiny?"

"Well, if the shoe fits – "

"Watch it, girl – I'll get ya back fer that one!"

"_Jazz, take the next right ahead."_ Prowl spoke over their comm. links. _"Optimus is waiting for us in the cemetery."_

Jess blinked. "How is that called hiding?"

"_You'll see when we get there."_

"Thaaanks."

/-/

An: At five pages, we'll cut it off there. (grins) So why human holograms? Cuz they had them in TF 07, and we liked them. Undoubtedly, we'll write more one-shots, just focusing on the uses of holoforms. (insert evil grin here)

Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Further details about the holograms will have to wait until later (we got plans for that), but until then, picture Optimus as Misha Collins (cuz Supernatural rocks that way), Jazz as Will Smith, Prowl as Josh Turner, and Bee as a young Chris O'Donnell (for us NCIS: LA fans).

**ch 6**

The cemetery came a bit too quickly for the girls' taste. "Man, now we have to be serious." Heather muttered as Prowl pulled to a stop. "I don't like being serious. That usually means the fit is gonna hit the shan."

There was a pause. "Say what?" Prowl demanded.

Heather facepalmed. "Human expression – forget I said anything." When Prowl didn't immediately respond, she added, "I picked it up from Jess."

"Oh. That explains everything."

"It usually does."

"HEY! I can hear you, you know!" Jess protested over Prowl's comm. link. "I'm not that fraggin' bad!"

"It ain' an insult." Jazz said cheerfully. "He says the same thing about meh."

Raven snorted. "Yeah, well, you're special, Jazz. Jess isn't so special."

Jess pouted. "You're mean. All of you."

At that moment, Optimus pulled into the parking lot of the cemetery. Instead of transforming, his driver's door opened, and his human hologram climbed out. A slow grin spread across Heather's face. She glanced over at Jess through Prowl's window, and Jess gave her a positively evil grin. "Why the silence?" Prowl asked.

"Prowl – trust me when I say, you probably don't want to know." Heather said cheerfully.

"I think they're wantin' ta jump Prime." Jazz said cheerfully.

Bee made a wailing sound. Raven laughed. "I think Bee is trying to wash that mental image from his processors."

Jess shrugged. "Well, if Prime didn't look like one of the sexiest actors out there, we wouldn't be having these thoughts, would we? Now instead of listening to him, we're going to be staring at his aft."

"I think Elita-1 would have a problem with that." Prowl said dryly. "She doesn't share."

"What she don't know won't hurt her." Jess said happily. "'Sides, we're just looking."

"Let's get this show on the road." Raven said, and the three of them climbed out of the cars, along with Prowl, Jazz, and Bee's holograms. Optimus nodded to them.

"I need your help." he said quietly, and he still sounded like the mech. "The last fragment of the AllSpark has been stolen."

The girls exchanged looks. "What can we do to help?" Raven asked, leaning against Bee's hood.

"I need one or all of you to come back to the base and remind the humans of the bond we share." Optimus said, steadily meeting the girls' gazes. "It seems that the theft is only adding to Galloway's insistence that we leave this planet and take our war elsewhere." He shook his head. "If only it were that easy."

Jess, Heather and Raven glanced at each other, seeming to communicate without words. Raven nodded and stepped forward. "I'll go. Jess and Heather can cover for me." Bee smiled brightly at that. Raven grinned. "Yeah, I know."

"See, that's why he don't talk anymore than he does." Jazz teased. "Ya know him too well."

"Yeah, you have no room to talk." Raven shot back without hesitation. "It's like you and Jess share a mind. I don't wanna hear it from you."

Optimus smiled as the teasing and mocking started. "I think all of you share minds." he said dryly. "It's like listening to the Twins finish an argument they started over their twin-bond." He motioned to Raven and Bee. "I need you two to come back with me. Prowl, Jazz – you stay with Heather and Jess."

"YES!" Jess cheered. "We won't be surrounded by idiots!"

Prowl's shoulders started shaking with suppressed laughter. Heather just grinned. "How long can they stay?"

"At least a week, barring a Decepticon attack." Optimus assured them. "Perhaps longer if the situation allows."

"Please, for the love of Primus, don't send me any pictures." Raven teased.

"Just for that, I'm going to send you at least six." Heather shot back. "Simply because we all know that you have a thing for Leo. We know you wanna see him naked."

"You do it, and I will end you. Suddenly, violently, and all over the place. Then I'll have Sunny stomp on you a few times to get my point across."

Heather held up her hands in surrender. "Teasing."

"Better." Raven turned to Bee. "Let's go." Bee nodded and lead her back to the Camaro. Optimus turned his attention to the rest of them.

"Be careful."

"Always, Prime!" Jazz assured him.

Prowl snorted. "Riiight."

Jazz grinned. "Man, sarcasm don' become ya. Not at all."

"My previous statement still stands." Prowl said dryly. "You are the least careful mech I know, after the Twins."

"That hurts, Prowlie. Right here." Jazz said, tapping his chassis.

"Don't call me that. It's bad enough you call me Prowler." Prowl muttered, shaking his head.

Heather looked up at Prowl. "Prowlie?"

Prowl grimaced. "We grew up as sparklings together – children, you would say – and that's what he called me back then."

Heather chuckled. "Sounds like a losing battle to me."

Jazz laughed. "Well, he is th' tactician for th' Autobots. He's tryin' ta figure a way ta win."

"And my progress is abysmal, as much as I hate to admit it." Prowl muttered.

"That's because I'm me!"

Jess turned and watched Bee, Prime, and Raven vanish into the night. A slow smile spread across her face.

Galloway had no clue what he was in for.


	7. Chapter 7

**ch 7**

Heather was _bored_. Extremely bored. The kind of bored that came from listening to someone talk about a subject that you knew better than the teacher. Introduction to Geology was fun (most of the time) and a great way to cut down on some of her credits, but honestly –

The teacher could make even _volcanoes_ boring. With a sigh, she randomly started doodling in her notebook. There was no point in actual note-taking. She'd known most of this since 5th grade.

"Now class, who can tell me how igneous rocks form?" the teacher asked. Heather rolled her eyes at the slew of wrong answers and blank stares. She resumed doodling.

The girl beside her – a blond haired cheerleader type named Alice – gave her a look. "What's the answer?" she whispered.

"It's on the board." Heather replied dryly. "Look up for two seconds."

"You haven't."

"That's because I know this already." Heather cast her a dark glare. Sometimes she wished she had Raven's ability to silence people with a look. It would come in handy about now.

Alice turned to face the board, then looked back at Heather's paper. "What's with the symbols?" she asked.

Heather blinked. "What?" She glanced down at her paper. The margin was covered in odd symbols that she had apparently been sketching absentmindedly.

Symbols that looked oddly like some of the Cybertronian she had seen on Prowl's datapads.

"Just a design I made." she said dismissively. "Nothing special."

_**/-/**_

Jess slid down in her seat, and stared out the window for the thousandth time as she wished her class was over. Normally, she'd be paying a lot more attention to the teacher, but when you have the Autobot medic teaching you about mechanics and engineering, a normal teacher just doesn't cut it.

"Witwicky! Are you paying attention?" Jess jumped and looked up from her notebook, and gave her teacher a sheepish smile.

"Would you be angry if I said no?"

The teacher gave her a disgusted glare before resuming his lecture. Jess glanced down at her notebook and froze.

She'd just written in Cybertronian, and if she was honest, she didn't understand a single bit of what she'd written.

She closed her notebook and set her pen down. She and Heather were going to have a talk with Prowl and Jazz.

/-/

Raven hated Galloway.

Oh, it was _on._ Like Donkey Kong, and the look on Bee's face when she had said that was priceless.

She sat cross-legged in the corner of the room, pretending to work on her sketches while actually listening in on the conversation between Galloway, Lennox, and Optimus. Pity he wasn't using his holoform this time.

"What do you _mean_, she's staying here?" Galloway practically screeched. "She's just a kid – a liability! I'm surprised with you, Major Lennox. I thought you would understand things better than that!"

Lennox's eyes narrowed dangerously. Raven grinned. "Let me get something straight, Galloway." he hissed. "Raven is here because _we _want her here. By we, I mean myself, my soldiers, and Optimus. Fight against that."

Galloway smirked. "And of what use is she to soldiers?"

Raven decided now was a good time to speak. "I'm here to keep you in line." she taunted. Lennox cast her a warning look, but Optimus smirked appreciatively. Raven grinned back. "We all know it's true. Hell hath no fury like me."

"I thought it was a woman scorned." Lennox chuckled despite himself.

Raven shrugged. "That was before I was born."

Galloway threw his hands up in the air. "I don't care _who_ wants her here, _I _ want her gone by tonight! She belongs in the college, not on a military base!" With that he turned and stormed off. Optimus merely shook his head.

"He must the the most high-strung human I have ever met." he murmured.

Lennox laughed. "You're telling me. Don't worry about a thing – Raven's gonna stay here as long as she wants."

Raven grinned as the two continued to discuss the dealings of the base. She returned her focus to her sketchpad.

It was covered with Cybertronian symbols.

She looked up at Lennox. "I need to contact Jess and Heather." she said quietly.

Lennox nodded. "I'll arrange a secure line."

"Thanks." She returned her gaze to the sketch book.

If her sisters were doing the same thing, then Optimus would have to be told.


	8. Chapter 8

**ch 8**

Raven glared at Galloway. "Do you _mind_?" she snarled. "This is a private conversation. Girl stuff, you know? My sisters, not yours – _go the frick away._"

Galloway merely smiled at her. "Anything that you say, goes through me first. I have every right to monitor your communications to ensure you don't compromise this base."

"I still say Prime should let Ironhide step on you." Raven muttered darkly. "Fine." She quickly dialed Heather's cell number and put the phone on speaker. It rang twice, then Heather picked up.

"_Hey."_

"Hey. I got a quick question for you." Raven said, casting Galloway another glare.

"_Um, what are you glaring at?"_ Heather asked, sounding like she was holding the phone away from her ear. _"I can practically feel the fire coming from your eyes."_

"Galloway." Raven said dismissively. "He's annoying me."

There was a small pause. _"Ah. Tell Galloway we wish he'd drop into a vat of acid."_

"_Or take a long walk off a short pier." _Jess pipped up. Raven laughed at the sour look on Galloway's face. _"So, ya had a question?"_

"Yeah." Oh crap – how to say it without tipping Galloway off? "Remember that design we were working on a while back? You know, the one Bee was helping us on?"

Back at the college, Heather and Jess exchanged looks. "Yeah." Heather said, keeping her voice level. "Why – you come up with another great idea for it?"

"_Just wondering if you were still working on it."_ Raven said. _"I think I'd like to take another look at it, make sure it still looks right after you two klutzes with pencils messed with it."_

"Oi!" Jess laughed. "That's so not nice!"

Galloway frowned as he listened to the girl's conversation. "What design?"

Raven shot him a sweet smile. "Absolutely none of your business. It's something we're working on to surprise the Autobots. Only Bee knows."

"_Make that Jazz and Prowl." _Jess said sheepishly. _"We had a question about one of the sketches, and had to go ask and make sure that we had it right."_

Raven shook her head. "And?"

"_Well, long story short, we let it slip." _Heather said. _"Sorry Rae."_

"You guys suck." Raven said with no real heat. "Still, that answered my question. Thanks. I'm gonna go run some of my ideas past Bee and see what he thinks."

"_Let us know."_ Jess said. _"And don't change it too much!"_

"No – I'm going to completely rework the design just to spite you."

"_Love you too, slagger."_

"That's enough." Galloway reached forward and took the phone from Raven, hanging it up. "Any longer and the signal – "

Raven punched him in the gut and took the cell phone back. She fired off a quick text and then deleted it from the sent box before Galloway even regained enough air to straighten up. "Stop glaring at me." she said off-handedly. "You deserved that, you ass."

Back at the college, Heather checked the phone. She looked up at Jess. "Galloway interfered." she said. "She's gonna have to find a way to ask Prime without tipping Galloway off, and that could be nigh on impossible."

"I gathered." Jess said sourly. "So, how about we go find some nice, private place to tell Prowl and Jazz that Rae's doing it too and then get to base so we can back Raven?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Heather stood and glanced at Leo, who was currently staring off to the side of the lunch room with a slack-jawed look. Heather frowned. "Think he's still alive in there?"

"Hopefully his brain melted while we weren't looking." Jess muttered, twisting in her seat to see what had Leo's attention. "Oh. It's what's her name." she said.

"Alice?" Heather asked. "She's in my Intro to Geology class."

Jess snickered. "Too smart for him, then."

Heather smirked. "No, actually, she's right on par with his brain skills."

"Now that's just pathetic."

Alice walked up to the girls and smiled at Heather. "Going somewhere?" she asked sweetly.

"How the frick did you hear that?" Jess demanded.

Heather merely stared at Alice. "You creep me the hell out." she said flatly. "Go away, or I'll hit you on general creepy principles."

Alice smirked. Her eyes _changed_, shifting from normal human blue to electronic red. "I don't think you're going anywhere." she said softly. "If anything, you're coming with me."

Jess and Heather exchanged looks. "Doesn't that just flippin' figure." Jess muttered. "I knew something was up with those preps. They're all friggin' Cons!"

Leo looked up at them blankly. "Cons?"

Heather didn't answer. She picked up her chair and slammed it down on Alice's head. "Run!" Jess took off after her, and after a second's worth of hesitation, Leo was hot on their heels. Heather glanced behind her just in time to see Alice shed her human disguise and become something distinctly not-human. She scowled. "Frickin' perfect."

"Where to?" Jess yelled.

"The library!" Leo shouted back. "There's plenty of hiding places there!"

"Oh, come on!" Heather protested, still following as they veered towards the library. "I don't want her to burn the books – "

She was cut off as 'Alice' fired off a plasma round that shattered the pillar they were running past. Leo screamed like a little girl.

Jess ducked and kept running. "Where are Prowl and Jazz when we need them?"

"Hopefully calling in Optimus!" Heather shouted back. "She's way too small to do this without backup!"

"Gee, jinx us why don't – "

Another plasma round cut her off. Heather cursed and hit the ground, sheltering just inside of the library doors. Jess went to the ground beside her and grabbed Leo's arm, jerking him down.

Leo's eyes were huge. "What the hell is going on?"

"We'll let you know when we find out." Heather bit out. "Until then, stop asking questions we don't know the answer to!"

Jess lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. "We should start running again." she said flatly.

"Why?" Leo asked shakily. "I mean, I don't think I can get up again."

"Okay then." Heather stood up. "Let's – "

KABOOM!

"Seriously! What the hell?"

If the situation had been any different, Jess would have laughed at Heather's reaction to the explosion. As it was, she intended to later. After a nice bout of hysterics.

"Go!" Jess shouted. "Leo, _let's go damn you!_"

"Car!" Heather led the way to an abandoned car. She climbed into the driver's seat while Jess and Leo entered on the passenger's side. Heather leaned under the dash and quickly searched for the wires. Jess winced.

"I wish we had a gun." she muttered.

"We have big ones that really should be here any minute now." Heather muttered darkly. "Where in the hell – there." She stripped the wires and twisted them together. The engine came to life with a roar just as robotic Alice took a flying leap onto the hood. Heather slammed the car into reverse and hit the gas, effectively dislodging Alice from the hood. She then threw the car into drive and took off. There was a satisfying thud and sparks flying as they ran her over and drug her a few hundred yards down the road.

Jess grinned. "Eat that!"

Leo gaped at them. "Okay, so what else have you freaks forgotten to tell me?" he shouted. "That wasn't normal!"

Heather glared at him through the rearview mirror. "Leo, _shut up – "_

Crunch.

And suddenly the car was up in the air.

/-/

"Major! Incoming SOS from Autobots!"

Raven tensed. She glanced up at Bee, who looked about as worried as she felt. Galloway simply stood to the side and watched the chaos unfold.

"Where are they?" Lennox demanded.

"Two groups – one heading to the west coast, the other to the east."

Lennox nodded. "All right – wheels up in 20 minutes!"

Raven turned her entire attention to Bee. "What's going on?" she demanded. Bee simply shrugged, but his head was tilted to the side. He was listening in on their comms signals. Raven sighed. "When you find out, let me know?"

Bee nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**ch 9**

"Where'd they go?" Jazz shouted, flying down the highway at speeds that really were illegal – not to mention downright impossible with normal, human built engines. Prowl was right beside him, sirens blaring to keep the humans out of his way.

"I don't know!" Prowl cried out, sounding as frustrated and scared as Jazz felt. "I lost them! They were there, and now I can't pick them up!"

"Above us!"

The chopper moved over them, the car hanging from a grappling hook. If Prowl could have, he would have gone pale. "That's not going to hold them for long."

"Then let's go an' stop discussin' it!"

They chased after the chopper, praying to Primus above that it wasn't too late.

/-/

They stood up in the wreckage, staring cautiously at the mechs that surrounded them. Starscream grinned at the girls. Heather promptly gave him the finger, glaring the entire time. Leo looked like he wanted to hide under the nearest rock. Someone chuckled behind them. All three spun around.

Jess gasped. "I thought we killed you."

Megatron grinned. "You did, fleshling. But as you can see, I am still very much alive."

"Damn shame, too." Heather growled. "We were looking forward to watching you rust."

Megatron's grin melted into a sneer. "Enough talking. I want something from you, and you're going to give it to me." He reached out to them. "Now, which of you should I examine first? How about the little sister, all alone without her twin?" He grabbed Heather and dropped her on the floor, pinning her to the concrete with his claws. Jess screamed and launched herself at Megatron, but Starscream grabbed her and held her back.

A smaller mech crawled onto Heather's chest. Megatron continued to speak. "In my world, Twins share everything, including each other's pain and fear. I wonder if the same applies to human twins? Doctor, examine this specimen."

Jess couldn't see exactly what the Doctor did to Heather – a flash of something slimy and silver was all she got – but suddenly Heather _screamed_, and Jess screamed as well. "Let her go! Stop it!"

Starscream tightened his grip. "Stop fighting. I have no problems turning you into mush."

"Shut up and let me the frag go!"

It only took a few minutes before the Doctor was retrieving his probe and Heather finally stopped screaming. Leo slowly removed his hands from his ears. The Doctor examined his results and scowled. "Need the others. Code not complete."

Megatron scowled. "The AllSpark absorbed into all of them? Impossible."

"True." the little mech pouted.

"Then we'll take what we can from these two and hunt the other down later." Megatron leaned back slightly. "Go ahead and – "

He never got any farther. Jazz, Prowl, and Optimus tore through the wall and attacked, Optimus slamming his full body weight into Megatron and pulling him along for the ride. Heather scrambled to her feet, barely able to stand as her body reeled from abuse. The Doctor jumped on her shoulder, attempting to knock her off-balance, and she grabbed the thing and threw it across the room.

Prowl quickly picked her up. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." She looked over to the side, noting that Jazz had driven off Starscream and Jess and Leo were now safe. She sighed. "That just really hurt."

Something dangerous flashed across Prowl's optics. It didn't last long before Jazz distracted them. "Prime needs us!"

"Let's go." Prowl transformed. Heather gratefully sank into the passenger's seat. Jess and Leo took up positions in Jazz, and the two mechs took off down the road after their leader, Jazz hot on Prowl's bumper.

"_Jess wants ta know if Heather's all right."_ Jazz said over their comms. Prowl sighed.

"_I think she is. We'll have to wait until Ratchet can look her over to be sure. For now, that's what she claims."_

"_All righ'."_

"Optimus!" Heather leaned against the dash, staring in horror out the window. "He's outnumbered!"

"Megatron always has been a coward." Prowl growled. "I need to help him, and I need you to stay out of the way."

"Until I find a way to help." Heather said agreeably. Prowl cursed under his breath and skid to a halt, passenger door swinging open. Heather immediately got out. Jess and Leo joined her on the side of the dirt track while Prowl and Jazz transformed and took off into the woods. The trees were actually taller than Jazz, who stuck close to Prowl until they reached the battle. Heather and Jess exchanged looks.

"You are really pale." Jess observed.

"You try having an alien probe in your scull and not be pale." Heather pointed out dryly. "Come on – we need a better view."

"Hey, sistas, I really don't think that's a good idea – we should probably get back to town or something, call the Army in – " Leo babbled until Jess grabbed his arm and punched him in the chest. Leo gasped and stopped talking for a minute. Jess nodded.

"Good. Now, listen to me. There is no way we're leaving now."

"Jess, look!" Heather pointed across to the battle. Jazz had hold of Starscream's feet while the jet tried to get airborne. From the looks of things, he wasn't going anywhere. Prowl, on the other hand, had another mech completely occupied. That still left three Decepticons fighting Optimus, one of which was Megatron. He was holding his own, but there was only so long even Prime could last against that onslaught.

"How do we help?" Jess groaned. "There's nothing to use as a weapon."

"Not like last time anyway." Heather agreed. "Um – how fast do you think we can run?"

"Fast enough." Jess growled. "Come on!" They started to move, but then the unthinkable happened.

Optimus staggered. One of the mechs was dead, Starscream was missing an arm (and Jazz looked _way_ too pleased with himself) and the mech Prowl had been fighting was missing a head, but Optimus staggered.

And Megatron stabbed him through the spark chamber.

Jess screamed. Heather, if possible, turned even paler. Leo just watched, numb.

That was when the rest of the Autobots showed up. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe immediately skid to a halt next to the girls, doors opening for them. They climbed inside, Jess and Heather reluctantly looking over their shoulders and then through the back window.

Jess's voice trembled. "Is Jazz – "

"They're both coming." Sunstreaker said tightly. "Fools – one of them should stay with the others."

"I'm sure they have their reasons." Jess said softly.

"Yeah." Jess had the distinct impression Sunstreaker's voice softened just a bit. "The same reasons Sides and I are sticking around."

Nothing more is said as the four of them drive away, leaving a broken Autobot army behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**ch 10**

The sound as Optimus Prime hit the pavement was nothing short of sickening. Raven ran up to Lennox. "Why did they drop him?" she demanded.

"I don't know." Lennox sounded a bit stunned. Epps stood stock-still beside them, eyes wide. He looked a little pale. "Prime's gone? Seriously?"

"Looks like it." Raven said grimly.

The conversation didn't make it much farther. That was when the guns arrived. Ironhide and Ratchet were quick to fall into defense, along with Jolt, Arcee, Elita, and Chromia. Bee was there as well, looking around uncertainly. Raven's fists clenched. Lennox and Epps ran up to the soldiers. Shouting ensued.

"Lower your weapons!"

"Tell them to lower theirs!"

"_Lower your weapons!"_

"Major, there's nothing I can do – talk to him."

Lennox spun around and came nose-to-nose with Galloway. "So this is your doing." he snarled. "Why?"

"We're taking them back to Diego Garcia." Galloway announced. "It was a mistake from the start to trust them. They've brought nothing but trouble, and now – did you _see_ the broadcast?"

Lennox sighed. "Yeah, I saw it. So what?"

"So we can't afford to have that kind of risk. I'm disbanding this team."

Epps growled. "You can't do that."

"This team is the best weapon you have against the Decepticons!" Lennox protested. "You can't just throw away the best allies you have and leave this world – "

"I'll do whatever I deem necessary." Galloway snapped.

"Including handing over the girls?" Epps challenged, just loud enough that the Autobots heard it.

The reaction was instantaneous. Raven had almost expected utter chaos to erupt at that one, maybe a bunch of death threats. She wasn't expecting Ironhide to step up and point his cannon at Galloway while the others stood back and watched.

"You _touch_ our girls," Ironhide growled, "and there will be no force on this planet that will stop me from annihilating you. Got me?"

"Real diplomatic, Ironhide." Ratchet said with a small laugh.

Ironhide grinned. "I ain't good at that. You want diplomacy, talk to Prowl."

"You don't have the right – "

"I'm ordering you to stand down, Major." Galloway snarled. "You won't be needing this anymore." He snatched Lennox's major badge from his shirt. Lennox staggered back in shock.

Raven stepped forward, slammed the palm of her hand into Galloway's nose, and grabbed the badge from him. Galloway cursed her in a nasal tone as Raven calmly handed the badge back to Lennox. Bee emitted a static cheer. Jolt chuckled.

"I like her."

"We all do." Elita said with a small grin.

"It doesn't change anything." Galloway bit out. Blood now covered his chin and part of his shirt. "President Obama has ordered the team be disbanded and the Autobots confined to Diego Garcia. All of them."

"Assuming you can find the others." Raven said with a small grin. "Good luck there."

Galloway rounded on her. "It was a mistake – "

"The only mistake that was ever made was us telling Sunstreaker he couldn't blow you away when he had the chance." Raven growled. "Now, shut up and go away. You're a waste of oxygen."

"I couldn't agree more." Chromia came to stand beside Ironhide. "So what do we do now?"

"Until Prowl contacts us, we really don't have a choice, do we?" he muttered darkly. "Slag it all, I hate playing leader."

Bee knelt next to Raven and picked her up in one hand. Raven clung to his thumb, her gaze sliding past Galloway to land on Optimus, who was being loaded up in the cargo plane. Faintly, she could hear Lennox muttering and Epps trying to calm him down. She looked up at Bee.

"What do we do now?" she whispered.

Bee simply shook his head and placed her on his shoulder. He didn't know the answer to that any more than she did.

/-/

Leo stalked back into the abandoned complex, mouth going faster than his brain was. "Look, I'm like a hostage here, technically this is kidnapping – "

"What will it take to shut you up?" Sunstreaker growled. "Hey, Sideswipe – what should we do with the little fleshbag?"

Sideswipe grinned and put on his best gangster voice. "Pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk, and no one gonna know nothin', ya hear?"

Sunstreaker snorted. "Not in my trunk. And you suck as a gangster."

"Yeah, well you suck period."

"Boys, play nice." Jazz snickered. "Ain't the shrimp's fault he's scared."

"Damn right I'm scared!" Leo all but shouted. "I don't want anything to do with this – I'm outta here!"

"You wanna go?" Suddenly Jess was in his face, shoving him backward. "Then go – no one's stopping you! This is the real deal, remember? It's just what you wanted! A front-row seat to the end of the fragging world!"

"It's not that bad, Jess." Heather chuckled. Prowl had her sitting in the passenger's seat while he ran a health scan on her. She was still rather pale. The mech sighed.

"I wish I had Ratchet's scanners." he muttered.

"I'm fine!" Heather protested. "It's just a headache, and Leo-the-Spaz over there isn't helping."

"So what now?" Jess wondered.

"Whatever we do next, it's gotta be under th' radar." Jazz warned. "Th' humans are lookin fer the girls now."

"What about those symbols you said Megatron was talking about?" Sideswipe asked suddenly. "Could we see them?"

"Yeah." Jess grabbed a chunk of white rock and crudely sketched a few of them on a nearby wall. She looked up at the Twins. "Please tell me someone knows what this is."

"I do." Jazz said suddenly. "That's the language of the Primes."

"Seriously? The Primes have their own language?" Heather sounded impressed.

"It was to keep important messages secret." Prowl said absently. "However, not many mechs can read it now."

"I suppose you aren't one of them." Heather said.

"No. Jazz might – "

"Nah. Even mah databanks don' have that there."

"Figures." Jess sighed. "So what now?"

"I think I know who can help." Both girls looked up at Leo.

"Okay – enough dramatic pauses." Heather sighed. "Who?"

"Robo-warrior."

Jess blinked. "Eh?"

"Robo-warrior. He's my main competitor for conspiracy stuff." Leo explained. "If anyone will know about those symbols, he will."

"What makes you think that a human can read something most mechs can't?" Heather asked. "Seriously – use your brain."

"It may be worth checking out." Sideswipe mused. "Raven has the other part of the code. If we can contact her and get it, we can at least have the full puzzle to work with."

"Wow –you're actually thinking for once." Sunstreaker teased.

"Mute it, Daffodil of Doom."

"Oh, I will slag you up for that."

Prowl sighed. "Get some rest, all of you. We move out at dawn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

Prowl and Jazz woke that night to the girls murmuring between themselves. Prowl activated his sensors and took stock of the situation. Leo was still passed out cold against the far wall, as far away from the Autobots as he could get. Heather and Jess were crouched on the concrete within the protective circle that the Autobots provided. The Twins were still in recharge. Determining there to be no threat, Prowl and Jazz focused on the girls.

"You do realize this is utterly insane, even for us." Jess said softly. "We should have told them earlier."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure first." Heather said with a sigh. "Besides, I thought it was all those lessons Prime insisted on finally kicking in."

"Hey, even Optimus admitted we didn't stand much of a chance." Jess protested. "So, what do we have here so far?"

Heather tilted her head to the side. "When dawn alights – the – will reveal the – crap, it's still incomplete." She shook her head. "Megatron said the AllSpark had split into three. Raven has the other piece of the puzzle."

"I wonder if Raven can read her fragment." Jess muttered. "Geez. We started off just drawing weird symbols. Now we can _read_ a language that only Optimus should –" She cut herself off. A shaky sigh, then, "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"When are we not?" She looked over at Prowl and Jazz. "Are you guys awake?"

"How could ya tell?" Jazz asked, making sure to keep his voice low. They didn't need to wake the spaz. Heather shrugged.

"Lucky guess. How long?"

"Long enough." Prowl replied. "We can get you a secure comm. link to Bumblebee, one that not even Soundwave can crack. We can put you in touch with Raven."

Jess nodded. "You aren't mad at us?"

"Sweetie, we know what it's like ta be scared senseless cuz ya don' know what's goin' on." Jazz said gently. "We ain't gonna hold it against ya fer wantin' ta make sure." Jess sighed in relief. Jazz continued. "Get in. We still got a while 'til dawn."

Heather nodded. "What about Leo's Robo-warrior?"

"If the boy is determined to take us to him, we'll allow it." Prowl replied. "If this person becomes a threat, we will end it."

Heather and Jess exchanged looks, but neither said anything. They simply joined their mechs and went back to sleep.

/-/

Leo wound up riding with Sideswipe, simply because Sunstreaker threatened to kill him if he so much as touched the yellow warrior. Sideswipe wasn't that fond of the arrangements, either, but at least he was a bit more receptive of it. He even made an attempt to calm the boy down.

"So, what's a conspiracy theorist?" he asked.

Leo shrugged. "I find evidence of stuff other people don't believe exists."

There was a very long pause. Then -

"Holy slag, you guys actually have a word for Red Alert!"

Laughter immediately erupted from Sunstreaker, Jazz, and even Prowl. Heather grinned. "All right, now I have to ask – who's Red Alert?"

"Our paranoid security director." Prowl replied.

"Paranoid is puttin' it mildly, Prowler." Jazz laughed. "This is th' mech that thought I was a 'Con spy."

Jess laughed. "You? A 'Con?"

"Well, lemme tell ya th' story later." Jazz said, a grin evident in his voice.

"Wait, here it is." Leo said suddenly, pointing out the window. A little deli sat sandwiched between two much larger buildings. The Autobots parked just outside of the deli. Jazz's hologram instantly activated, as did Prowl's. The Twins retreated a safe distance, knowing their alt-forms would simply bring more attention than they needed. Leo guided them in, studiously ignoring the holograms following them in.

Heather and Jess stopped at the doorway. Jazz and Prowl almost ran into them. Jess scowled. "You have so got to be kidding me." she growled.

Heather's grin bordered on sadistic. "If it isn't Ferret Face." she said. "Let's go introduce ourselves good and proper, shall we?"

"Only if we can introduce the ass to our fists." Jess snarled.

"Who is he?" Prowl asked softly. "He seems way too much like the boy."

"He's a more dangerous spaz." Heather said flatly. "He's the man who hurt Bumblebee."

"Hey, Robo-Warrior." Leo called out. "You heard of him?"

Simmons looked up. His eyes widened in shock. "Shit. Not you guys again. Don't you ever go away? You're like a bad cough or something."

"Nice way to endear yourself to the ladies." Jess taunted.

Leo blinked. "Wait, you two know this guy?"

"Yeah – we're old friends." Heather said softly.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven!" Simmons all but shouted at them. His fists clenched and he took a step forward, like he was getting ready to strike them. Heather grinned.

"With the deli outfit, you look ridiculous."

"Shut up!" Simmons spun on his heel, but Jazz's hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him. Simmons glared. "Look, I don't know who you think you are – "

"Ah, ya ferget me already?" Jazz teased. "'m shocked, Simmons. Ah was hopin' ya'd remember me better than that."

Simmons paled considerably. Jazz grinned. "Now ya remember. Good. Cuz yer comin' with us, an' if ya give us problems, I'm gonna flatten ya fer what ya did ta Bee. Got me?"

"Just don't mention it around the Twins." Prowl advised. "They're rather protective of Bumblebee."

Jess grinned. "Awesome."

Leo sighed. "I'm never going to catch up, am I?" he asked the sky. "Just don't make me ride with Sideswipe again – actually, you know what, I'll just walk if that's okay."

Prowl shook his head. "Just get in."

/-/

Raven stared at her notebook.

_Dagger's Tip – three kings – doorway._

All those headaches for this? Seriously? That's what she had to work with? Well, that just _sucked_.

Bee walked up behind her and studied the notebook. He shook his head. Raven nodded. "Don't worry. I can read it. Not sure why, but I can." She glared at the paper. "It's only partial, though. I'll bet anything that Jess and Heather have the other part." She rubbed her forehead.

"_Message to Starfleet?"_

"Yeah. They're gonna need this."


	12. Chapter 12

**ch 12**

Leo wound up riding with Sideswipe once again while Simmons hitched a ride with Prowl. Heather got a ride from Sunstreaker. "Prowl, can you open a secure comm. link with Bee?" she asked, sitting as still as she possibly could in the passenger's seat. Sunstreaker had made it clear he found excessive movement rather uncomfortable.

"No need." Prowl said calmly. "Bee is attempting to contact us." He secured the line before responding. _"I'm here Bumblebee. Go."_

"_Message from Raven."_ Bee replied. There was a clicking sound, and then Raven came over the speakers.

"_Guys, I've got what I hope is good news and what I know is bad news."_ she said, her voice almost cheerful. _"Which would you like to be depressed with first?"_

Jess laughed. "Give us the bad news, Rae. We can take it."

"_All right. The Autobots are being deported. Our lovely president in all his infinite wisdom is sending us back to Diego Garcia."_

Prowl tensed. "Why?"

"_Long story made surprisingly short – Galloway is an ass."_

Jazz and Jess burst out into sniggers. "We agree with ya there, darlin'." Jazz said happily. "So since there's really nothin' we c'n do about that now, what's the hopefully-good news?"

"_I think I have part of the code we've been working on."_

Heather sighed. "That's good. Cuz we're missing rather vital parts of it."

"Wait – you can read this thing?" Sunstreaker demanded. "I thought only Primes could!"

"Primes and us, apparently." Heather said dryly. "Don't ask how – we don't know. We just know we can." She sighed. "All right, Rae – give it to us. I hope it's all we're missing."

"_Yeah, me too. All right – Dagger's Tip, Three Kings, and doorway. That's it, unfortunately."_

Jess and Heather spoke simultaneously. "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, the Three Kings will reveal the doorway."

Simmons chuckled. "That was creepy."

"Thanks a lot." Jess laughed. "We try to be as creepy as possible under all circumstances."

Leo sighed and leaned against Sideswipe's seat. "Remind me again how I got caught up in this?"

"Dumb luck?" Sideswipe suggested in an obnoxiously cheerful tone. "Does that work for you? You seem awfully surprised that you got your wish – you've been searching for proof all this time, and now it comes knocking on your doorstep."

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd be more important than I am." Leo pouted.

"Sorry, shrimp – that slot's been taken." Sunstreaker commented.

"_Wait – is that Leo?"_ Raven demanded..

"Yes." Prowl said tiredly.

"_Wow. I feel sorry for you guys. Tell the Twins I give them permission to step on him."_

Heather laughed. "Just keep us updated on what's going on, okay?"

"_You got it. Just let me know if the plan changes, Prowl."_

"Who told you I was in charge now?" Prowl wondered vaguely. "Do not worry – I will keep you all in the loop. Prowl out." The comm. link clicked off. Heather sighed.

"Hey, Simmons." Jess said suddenly. "You know what the Dagger's Tip is?"

"How the heck should I know?" Simmons snapped. "You're the geniuses, you figure it out."

Jazz interrupted. "Mah research says that the Dagger's Tip is a nickname fer the Gulf of Aquaba. A point between Egypt and Jordon."

Simmons snorted. "How did you know that?"

"Google."

"Egypt." Jess frowned. "How do we get to Egypt?"

"You seem to think it's a forgone conclusion we're going there." Leo snapped.

"Hey, the clues say go." Heather replied. "And I'm willing to bet there's an Energon source there. Megatron wouldn't risk everything for anything less."

"We find someone with ground bridge technology." Sideswipe replied. "Who, I don't know. Not even my jet packs have that capability."

"I know someone who does." Prowl said suddenly. "He should still be here."

"Skyfire?" Jazz asked.

"Skyfire." Prowl confirmed.

"Once again for us slow folks, please?" Simmons raised his hand. "Who's Skyfire?"

"He's a 'Con defect." Jazz said quietly. "He came here on Megatron's orders searchin' fer somthin', but he never got the chance ta tell Optimus what it was. If anymech knows about your Dagger's Tip, it's Skyfire."

Heather sighed. "All right." She leaned against the window, her eyes sliding closed.

"If you need to adjust the seat, go ahead." Sunstreaker said suddenly. "You'll be sore if you recharge like that."

"Thanks." Heather leaned the seat back and closed her eyes. "Wake me if something important happens."

"I'm sure you'll know about it the second I do." came the dry response. "Possibly sooner."

"Ha ha ha." Heather sighed. "Good-night."

"Whatever."

Over the Twins' private comm. link, Sides snickered.

"_Aw, Sunshine has made a friend!"_

"_Sides, I swear to Primus I am going to kill you. Slowly, painfully, and without mercy."_

"_Nah, you love me too much, Sunshine!"_

This was going to be a long fragging drive.


End file.
